warrior_cats_roleplay_clansfandomcom-20200214-history
SandClan/Roleplay
Here you roleplay as your SandClan cat! In the SandClan camp.... Mossnose padded around. She looked for her apprentice, Ashpaw. Grayfang licked a paw gently. He gazed around.Silverstar 21:30, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose padded out of camp, and saw a mouse. She pounced and caught it quickly. ~Moss Honeysky rested her tail over her stomach as Orangesun licked her forehead. Grayfang watched Mossnose leave and sighed. She's pretty....Silverstar 22:08, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose dove into a pile of leaves playfully. She suddenly realized how foolish it was and continued hunting. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:56, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Grayfang shook his head, and climbed up a tree, tail lashing. Orangesun got to his paws.Silverstar22:58, September 17, 2012 (UTC) "it is time to gather the herbs Quartzpaw, come." Ivyfeather meowed to her apprentice. Quartzpaw nodded, her Rose Quartz eyes gleaming. "Okay," she said eagerly. 23:57, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose looked over her shoulder and saw Grayfang. "Hi!" she meowed. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 23:58, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Grayfang jumped in suprise, and fell out of the tree. "H-Hi." he mewed.Silverstar 23:59, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose flicked her tail and purred [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:02, September 18, 2012 (UTC) "What're you doing?" Grayfang asked, rubbing his head.Silverstar 00:03, September 18, 2012 (UTC) "Hunting." she meowed. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:05, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Grayfang smiled. "I was climbing trees." he mewed,Silverstar 00:08, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose nodded. "I'm bored. I've already sent patrols." she meowed. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:17, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Grayfang tilted his head. "What's it like being deputy?" he asked.Silverstar 00:22, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose shrugged. "Nobody actually wanted to be a SandClan cat. But Berrystar wanted me to be deputy, so I was." she meowed. "I think it's okay. You organize patrols, and then act like a normal warrior." [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:26, September 18, 2012 (UTC) "Does anyone treat you diffrent?" he asked.Silverstar 00:27, September 18, 2012 (UTC) "Sometimes." Mossnose replied. "But other than that, it's pretty normal." [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:30, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Grayfang nodded, and then climbed back up the tree.Silverstar 00:31, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose padded away. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:36, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Grayfang watched her, amused. He continued climbing higher.Silverstar 00:39, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose went back to camp. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:45, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Grayfang returned to camp too.Silverstar 00:46, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose padded into camp, and set her prey down on the pile. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:49, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Grayfang smiled at Mossnose.Silverstar 00:53, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose purred. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:54, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Grayfang smiled, and licked a paw.Silverstar 00:56, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose padded around, [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 01:30, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Grayfang padded over to Mossnose, a rabbit in his jaws. "S-Share?" she asked.Silverstar 01:31, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Mossnose nodded. "Sure!" [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 01:35, September 18, 2012 (UTC) He sat down next to her, muslces rippling (lol, i know i didn't spell it right. XDDDD) "Thanks for sharing with ne." he mewed between bitres.Silverstar 11:59, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Ravenfang layed down in the clearing, her kits scrambling over her. She blew a bit of fur out of her eye, and sighed. "Melachony," she muttered, "Thats the word." 20:58, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Honeysky smiled. "Ravenfang, don't ruin it for me, this will be my first litter!" she purred.Silverstar 21:02, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Ravenfang smiled. "Don't worry, just a bit of den fever," she mewed. "Do you have any worries about the kitting? I might be able to answer them, if you want me too," Ravenfang finished. 21:05, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Honeysky licked a paw and drew it over an ear. "Nope!" she mewed. Orangesun padded over to Honeysky, muslces rippling. He licked her head, purring.Silverstar 21:07, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Ravenfang chuckled a bit. "When I was a younger queen, I always worried. But you're always so happy!" 21:15, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Honeysky smiled as her tail twinned with Orangesun's. "Because i have the best mate in the world...." she murmured happily, and began to purr.Silverstar 21:17, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Ravenfang's face morphed into one of mock indignation. "Berrystar's an AWESOME mate!" 21:20, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay